


ok horny/boomer

by Tadhg_uwu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadhg_uwu/pseuds/Tadhg_uwu
Summary: i just write ok horny OR ok boomer whenever i remember to. Very intriguing ik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	ok horny/boomer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DD_287](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DD_287/gifts).

> :)

Ok horny.


End file.
